1. Field of Technology
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a power supply, and more specifically, to a power supply configured to provide a thermally de-rated output to a light-emitting diode (“LED”)-based load.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Traditional incandescent lighting is gradually being replaced by power-saving LED-based lighting solutions in many homes, businesses, and other societal institutions. In order to maintain a stable level of light-emission by an LED, a power supply provides a stable current to the LED. An LED can be thermally rated to identify a maximum temperature threshold for safe operation of the LED (a “safety threshold” herein). In other words, operating the LED above the safety threshold temperature may lead to damage to the LED. An LED's temperature is generally proportional to the current flowing through the LED. Accordingly, to reduce the temperature of an LED being operated above the safety threshold, the current through the LED can be reduced.
When prompted, conventional power supplies provide increased and decreased current to loads substantially immediately. Providing such increases and decreases of current to an LED can cause immediate increases and decreases in light emission, visible light flickering, or other lighting artifacts, resulting in an unpleasant user experience. Accordingly, there is a need to provide and control the supply of current to an LED load such that the temperature in an LED operated above the temperature threshold can be reduced while minimizing undesirable lighting artifacts.